dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Limitless Batman/Issue One
plane is seen arriving in Gotham City. A small group of people is seen exiting. One of these people is Bruce Wayne, who is carrying a large bag on his back. He looks around and sees Alfred Pennyworth holding a sign with his name on it. Bruce walks over to Alfred. Alfred "Bruce Wayne?" Bruce "Yes." Alfred "My name is Alfred Pennyworth. I've been hired to drive you home and to help you with readapt." Bruce "I don't have many friends. Which one hired you?" Alfred "Dent. District Attorney Harvey Dent." Bruce "And how long will you be helping me?" Alfred "As long as it takes." walks with Aflred outside, where Alfred walks over to a car and opens the back door for Bruce. Bruce "You don't need to do that." Alfred "But I want to." raises an eyebrow at Alfred but gets into the back of the car and the two drive off. Bruce stares out a window in thought. Alfred "Deep in thought, are you?" Bruce "What? oh, yeah, I guess so." Alfred "What were you thinking about if you don't mind my asking?" Bruce "I was thinking about... I wasn't thinking about anything in particular." Alfred "...It was them, wasn't it? you were thinking about them. It's perfectly natural, Mister Wayne. Going through something like that at such a young age, I can't imagine how it felt... no one in Gotham has stopped mourning the Waynes since..." Bruce "Since Joe Chill killed them..." Alfred "...Yes." both go silent for a bit but it's broken by Alfred. Alfred "Joe Chill. A true monster in a man's body. He was killed last Thursday you know. Shot to death during an escape attempt." has no reaction to what Alfred said. Bruce "...We're here." car stops in front of a massive mansion, with both Bruce and Alfred getting out of the car. Alfred opens the back of the car and he and Bruce begin carrying bags out of it and into the mansion. Once they are in, Bruce takes a minute to marvel at his surroundings. Bruce "Wayne Mansion... you know, I haven't actually been here since I was ten." Alfred "Why's that?" Bruce "I was shipped off to an orphanage. It was a nice place, met a few good friends there. Never got adopted though. But that's in the past, I've got my old home back... did you know someone bought it and tried to turn it into a tourist trap? just before I got home too. He hired people to dust the place off, clean it up, and then wham! I come in and buy it back. Heh..." blankly begins unpacking. Bruce "Maybe you had to be there for it to be funny." looks up and sees something that surprises him. He taps Bruce on the shoulder and he turns, also seeing the strange thing, which turns out to be a small group of people walking towards the mansion. Bruce runs out and up to the group. Bruce "Hey, who exactly are you people?" Vicki "And here he is Gotham, the man himself, Bruce Wayne! very nice to meet you Mister Wayne, I'm Victoria Vale, most people call me Vicki." looks around and notices one of the men is holding a camera and Vicki has a microphone. Bruce "...Are you a reporter?" Vicki "Yes, I work for Gotham City News, we're here to interview you about your triumphant return!" Bruce "I've lived in Gotham for years, me coming back to it isn't that big of a deal." Vicki "Listen, Bruce, can I call you Bruce? you're underselling yourself! you're a treasure to Gotham! you're the man who lost his parents and rose up above it! you're--" Bruce "I didn't rise up above it. Every nightmare I've had since then has been about their deaths. Every loud noise I hear makes me think of the two gunshots that took them away. Every criminal who kills an innocent person for no reason at all makes me think of him. And to think, if only we had gone down a different route they'd still be here. You know sometimes... sometimes I wonder how the world would've turned out if I was the one who died in that alleyway. Vicki "...Wow... uh... we can leave if you want us to." Bruce "No, no. I'm sorry, I tend to go on tangents. Ask your questions." Vicki "...Well, uh... there's only a couple. What's your opinion on the current head of Wayne Enterprises?" Bruce "I've never met him but I'm sure he's a nice guy." Vicki "Will you be taking back Wayne Enterprises?" Bruce "Hm... the thought never crossed my mind. Probably." Vicki "What is your opinion on..." end of Vicki's question is never heard, as it suddenly cuts to Bruce walking around Gotham late one night, now wearing a white jacket and no longer carrying his bag. He passes by a homeless man digging through a dumpster, a crying man, and finally comes across what appears to be a pimp beating a prostitute. Pimp "I know you've been holding out on me! now cough up the money!" Prostitute "I don't know what you're talking about!" Pimp "I could kill you right now and nobody would care! cough it up!" Bruce "You know..." pimp and prostitute turn and see Bruce staring at them. Bruce "During my time out of Gotham I've come to a realization. Most people like you are superstitious and cowardly. You've never had power in your entire lives and so when you get that power you become paranoid someone will take it, but at the same time if a cop shows up you run away in terror. You're afraid that if you don't wave your power around at every chance you get that power will suddenly vanish, so you decide to beat people, harass them for money they don't have, and generally embody the worst that the city can offer. But deep down, you know all of this and you're terrified of the monster you're becoming, but at the same time, you choose not to fight it. How's that? am I on the mark?" pimp looks at the prostitute, who smiles at him. After seeing this, the pimp leaves her and rushes at Bruce, who simply steps aside and allows the pimp to go right past him. The pimp turns and once again rushes to Bruce, taking a few swings at him, all of which Bruce dodges. One of the punches is directly at Bruce's face, so Bruce leans extremely far back and then rushes himself forward, using his speed and force to headbutt the pimp hard enough to knock him over. The pimp pulls out a gun and Bruce kicks it out of his hand before kicking him in the head, knocking him out. Bruce then turns and walks over to the prostitute, handing her a couple of hundred dollars. Bruce "Here, take this, you clearly need it more than I do." Prostitute "Thanks... hey, aren't you Bruce Wayne? where the hell did a playboy like you learn how to fight like that?" Bruce "I was... trained." Prostitute "By who, James freakin' Bond?" Bruce "Who trained me doesn't matter. What matters is that you're safe." is seen tidying Bruce's room and finding his bag. He unzips it and pulls out the Batman mask. Bruce "And you can trust me when I say no one in Gotham will ever have to worry about being treated that badly ever again."